The December Drabbles
by Azure K Mello
Summary: A series of mainly unconnected drabbles written for the SiriusXJames yahoo group December challenges some fluff some angst all December related SLASH SJ
1. 1

A Perfect Gift.  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Rating: PG  
  
The December 1st drabble challenge of SiriusXJames group:  
  
Word count: 105 (so close damn it!)  
  
He was going mad. There were four days until Christmas and he still hadn't found it, the right present. He knew James had done something big: He wasn't allowed in the North Tower because his lover had stashed his pressy there. What if he never found the perfect gift?  
  
"Gotta get it right," he muttered looking out at the frozen pond.  
  
"Get what right?" James sat next to him on the bench.  
  
"Christmas, I haven't found you the ideal gift." Sirius rested his head on James shoulder.  
  
"You are my perfect present. I don't want anything but you. And guess what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've got you." 


	2. 2

Drabble for Dec 2nd Challenge of the SiriusXJames web clique  
  
Title: Pyromaniacs at Christmas   
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Word Count: 159   
  
"I can't believe I'm laid up over Christmas!" He screamed as the other boy helped him into bed with a smirk. "This isn't funny, Sirius!"   
  
"No it really is! You have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"It's a mental compulsion a. . . a neuroses! I can't help that I'm a pyro!"  
  
  
"That is a sorry excuse, Mr. Potter," said Sirius as he bound James' hand. "You'll be fine, it's not as though you've never had third degree burns before! What were you thinking? What made you think it was a good idea to set holly on fire?"  
  
  
"It burned so nicely. . . too fast though, no time to drop it."   
  
"Ya know you're going to ruin our reputation: I'm supposed to be the reckless one!" He kissed James' forehead. "Go to sleep, you need sleep. I'll bring you food in a little."   
  
"Sigh? Be serious for a minute?" His lover nodded. "How bad do I look?" 


	3. 3

Drabble for Dec 6th Challenge of the SiriusXJames web clique  
  
Title: Heat Within the Cold OR To Build A Fire(Second title stolen from Jack London)   
  
Writer: Azure K Mello   
  
Rating: R (character death, angst, AUish)  
  
Word Count: 293 (not much better)  
  
It was too cold, a stupid plan was made worse by bad planning. His mother was right. He and Sirius were bad influences on each other. She had always meant it affectionately. Little did she know it would kill them both eventually.  
  
"Hey let's climb the Alps!"  
  
"What a great idea we don't need training, we're wizards! And let's buy lots of complicated equipment and *not* learn to use it before going!"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
So maybe the decision to climb the mountains hadn't been *that* rash but it was close. Both so cocksure and feeding off each other's excitement. And now here they sat in a tiny cave without a way home while it snowed relentlessly. They were too exhausted to apparate. For the last three days all James' power had been siphoned into keeping the small blue fire going. But as he had eaten nothing and not slept at all the fire was dieing. . . so was James. Early that morning Sirius had slipped into unconsciousness. The cold could do that. Babies always went to sleep when it was chilly and while sleeping Sirius looked like a child: innocent, peaceful, beautiful.  
  
He kissed the man's forehead gently, "I love you." He said in a shaky voice, hoping against hope that Sirius could hear him. The fire faded at his back. "I just need a little sleep and then I'll start it up again. I'm just so tired. Please forgive me. I know they're looking for us by now. I promise." He wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius and held him close hoping that maybe his body heat could keep the other man alive.  
  
When the rescuers found them seven hours later the fire had not been relit and the bodies were cold. 


	4. 4 I declare a thumb war

For Dec 6th challenge of the SiriusXJames web clique!  
  
Title: Christmas Spirit  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Rating R for language  
  
Word Count: 525 (I totally went overboard)  
  
It hadn't snowed in England for close to twenty years. England is an island getting all the heat from the Gulf Stream. It wasn't meant to be cold. Or rather it could be cold but even when cold it was never cold enough to snow! And now suddenly there was a massive blizzard. The muggle news was calling it some fancy name but it was caused by some major mojo. As luck would have it our fine hero's were out shopping in Hogsmeade. This wasn't snow you could duck into a store to avoid this was "serious held up inside because it was snowing an inch an hour," type whether.  
  
Sirius, as a general rule, hated Christmas and the whole season in general. It had bought him nothing but woe. Father Christmas had never bought him anything as a child and his mother had always told him that bad children *didn't* get toys. He had believed her and tried harder the next year. And now he had finally let James in. After all these years of a contrived friendship he had been honest and told his rather new boyfriend about his childhood. James wanted to make this year different. But Sirius just couldn't get into the mood and the snow was fucking cold and melting into his scarf making him colder. "James, let's go up to the Shrieking Shack."  
  
"You're not having a good time?"  
  
"Being with you? Always. Being out here? No fucking way. I hate all things that fall from the sky: snow, rain, bird shite, sleet, hail, frogs. So let's go up to the hill and get warm."  
  
James smiled at his love. Only his Sirius could clump everything he loathed into defined groups. "Commo then."  
  
While the shack was cold it was out of the wind and whether. After starting a fire they sat laughing and looking at all the things they had bought for their friends. James liked to see Sirius talking candidly at this time of year. Until he'd seen the boy happy he had never realized just how miserable his friend was. As they heard the wind die down James smiled, "Maybe we can make a run for it." He said as he stood and went to open the door. When it wouldn't open he peeped out the window there was at least four feet of snow outside. "It's ok," he said before his high-strung boyfriend could work himself into a panic, "People will come to find us."  
  
"And what are we supposed to do until then?!" asked Sirius sarcastically. The answer to the question found him pinned under a James shaped mass.  
  
About twenty minutes later a figure emerged through the passage that led from the castle to the building. "Oh for Chrissakes," said a bored voice, "would you two put on pants?" asked Remus averting his eyes for the sakes of his friends' modesty. . . or lack thereof. "The whole school is in a tizzy over our *missing students* and you are up here boffing!"  
  
Without breaking eye contact with his love Sirius said, "Ya, Remus? I love snow. And Christmas? Best fuck season ever." 


	5. 5

Drabble reply for Dec Seventh Challenge at  
  
Writer: Az K Mello  
  
Rated: G.  
  
Title: A Loveless Day  
  
Word count: 100!!!  
  
She looks at me with that hatred in her eyes and I can't stand it. "Stay together for the kid," he said kissed my forehead. Tears fell down his face even as Sigh said it. Lily knew I never loved her: she never loved me. And here we are on this loveless day surrounded by friends and family. He's sitting in a corner laughing with Remus and Peter, he shoots me a look as if to condone what I'm doing, as if to give me strength to make it through. I can't stop loving him, no matter what I try. 


	6. 6

For Dec 7th's challenge at the SiriusXJames web clique  
  
Title: Prophecy  
  
Writer: Az K Mello  
  
Rating: PG13 for Anger  
  
Words: 110  
  
She looks at me and I see pity in her eyes. Stupid fake marriage for a prophecy! Can she see how badly I want to drag her husband under the mistletoe? Does she note every forbidden touch? All these stupid relatives around so I can't touch him?!! His laughter is forced, his eyes bright with need. And every time he touches Lily he shoots apologetic looks to Remus who doesn't like it when James touches *his* girl. The four of us must be a sorry sight for Dumbledore who feels that the mess is his fault. He read the four of us that stupid prophecy and ripped our lives apart. 


	7. 7

Title: Rock and Roll  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 141  
  
"I wanted this to be special," Sirius said as he laid cuddled up with James on the sofa. "And I know this isn't maybe a special moment but it's a damn nice one." James smiled and said nothing as he curled his fingers in his baby's hair." Don't feel pressured: we don't have to get married, though it would maybe make your mum happy. . . but we don't have to and if you don't want we don't even have to tell her for a while."  
  
"Spill it." He smiled at Sirius' ramblings.  
  
"I'm pregnant." He said waiting for the moment with baited breath and then he saw *that* look in James' eyes and had to roll his own. "Say it: you know you want to."  
  
"Rock and roll." He said as he tucked his head under the smiling Sirius' chin. 


	8. 8 try to keep your thumb straight

Fluff by demand! Hope this helps, Prongs!!  
  
Title: Shallow  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 194  
  
"I have to tell you something." Said Sirius as they walked down the street holding hands. They ate ice-cream that steamed when touched with the cold air.  
  
"You don't *have* to." Said James trying to figure out how to get a nut out of the lump without it falling off the cone and paying no attention to Sirius.  
  
"I do. You're shallow and 'll dump me if I get fat." Said Sirius with a soft smirk.  
  
"Hey! You're the one thing that proves I'm not completely shallow! I love you!"  
  
"I know," said Sirius pulling James closer and kissing his cheek, "So you'd love me if I got fat?"  
  
"No you'd be fat and therefore not lovable, but I'd not dump you." His eyes gleamed with mischief and love and Sirius laughed at the words that were empty because of James' thumb rubbing the back of his gloved hand, "So what do you have to tell me?"  
  
"I'm up the spout," said Sirius softly.  
  
And then James proved once and for all to the world that he *wasn't* shallow as he burst into tears and dropped his ice-cream in favor of hugging his boyfriend. 


	9. 9

Title: The Mother  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
For Dec 8th of the SiriusXJames Dec challenges  
  
Words: 134  
  
"I'm having a baby." He said out of the blue. James turned to look at him and saw fear in Sirius' eyes. What did he think James would do? Blow up on him?  
  
His heart felt like a stone and he tried not to cry, "Who? Who is the girl? I mean who's the mother?"  
  
Sirius laughed and that's when James let a single tear fall, Sirius instantly sobered. "No, James. You don't understand!"  
  
"I get why you're leaving me. You should be with her."  
  
"James?" he said softly, "*I'm* the mother. I'm knocked up. Your baby: our baby is growing inside me."  
  
Another tear fell down James face as he pulled his love to him for a desperate kiss. My mum's gonna freak," he said as he broke for air. They both laughed. 


	10. 10

Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Drabble the twelfth for SiriusXJames web clique  
  
Title: Scrabble  
  
Word count- 105  
  
They have no idea how annoying they are. Do they think none of us know? Well, to be fair maybe the others don't. But I'm me. And I hate that they don't trust me enough to tell me. Here's what I *do* know: scrabble is not (to my knowledge) a contact sport nor is it meant to be a team effort, but for all their whispering and touching you would never know these things. And Sirius hugs him when he gets a triple word score. James says he's cold and could Sirius stay where he was with his arms him? How very discreet, Mr. Potter. 


	11. 11

Title: A Child's Christmas  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Drabble for the sixteenth!!!  
  
Words: 517  
  
Singing woke him. It was cute how Sirius got all excited this time of year. It was sweet and childlike, and bloody annoying. It was five AM and he was singing loudly in the shower. James rolled over and covered his head with a pillow.  
  
"I've asked a great many people. Yet nobody seems to know. How the pirates spent their Christmas. In the days of long ago."  
  
The smile crept onto his face despite his resentment of being awake. Muggle children want to be wizards. Sirius wanted to be a pirate. And Sirius, as was his nature, had never grown out of his obsession. James sighed and considered getting up. He had to go to work, and he had to eat, but he wanted to just lay there and listen to his love.  
  
"And how many loaded galleons. On Christmas day they sank. And how many merchant seamen. They made to walk the plank!"  
  
James laughed as Sirius' voice broke. He had started the song in too high a pitch to begin with. He thought about the tickets in his jacket pocket.  
  
"And whether they chanted carols. As 'round the decks they rolled. And made each other presents. Out of their hoards gold." His words ceased; James guessed correctly that Sigh was just pausing to find shampoo and suddenly the words started again. The sleepy man hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he breathed out as Sear started to sing again. "And covered a mast in green leaves. And called it a Christmas tree. And hung it with shining sequins. On the shores of a tropical sea! James," he shouted suddenly, "I know your up and I want you in here!"  
  
"But I'm so warm right here."  
  
The sound of sighing was all that broke the silence along with the shower jets, "Fine," said Sirius after a moment. " And lit the rum 'round the pudding. And cursed in a friendly way. Yet refused to do any business. Because it was Christmas day."  
  
James moaned as he put his foot on the cold floor. As he passed the chair he picked up his coat and riffled through the pockets. He padded into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Sirius laughed behind him as he sang the last verse, "I've asked a great many people. Yet nobody seems to know. How the pirates spent their Christmas. In the days of long ago." He turned and saw James smiling at him. "What?" James said nothing but held the tickets out for Sirius to see. "Holy fuck! James! These are-"  
  
"I know what they are," interrupted James. "I figured you might want to go and see for yourself what they did on Christmas." He rubbed his figures over the plane tickets to the Caribbean. "Di' I do good?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Good? Are you kidding? This is great!!" Sirius pulled him into the shower, ignoring the fact that James was wearing Pj pants and kissed him hard. And as they broke apart he said, "All together now!" and James joined him as he sang the song again. 


	12. 12

Title: It Doesn't Fit in a Stocking  
  
Writer: Azure K Mello  
  
Drabble for the 21  
  
Words: 98  
  
You never realize it do you? You eat your clemintine and your walnuts and you thank Remus for his wet start fireworks. You read the muggle porn that Peter gave you. And you never see him. He watches every smile flit across your face, waiting. All he wants is to be seen by you. Are you too afraid to look up? Do you know he watches you? Do you simply fear seeing him, the way he sees *you*? He smiles sadly realizing that he won't get the one thing he wanted because love cannot fit into a stocking. 


End file.
